Songbird
by GalaxyWaver
Summary: A villain (or was he?) born when quirks first came about. Imprisoned for centuries, never able to see the light of day again. This prison was his home now. He's been here for far too long to remember what the outside world was like. (Cross posted from AO3)
1. Chapter 1: Wren

_It was dark and cold. So very, very cold in the darkness. How long has he been here? Years? Decades? Centuries? It felt so very long since he was imprisoned in this darkness that, now, he could only call home. This blackness was his home now. After all, how could he miss a home that he didn't even remember? _

_The screams were never pleasant though. If he could, he would ask whoever those annoying creatures were to please be more silent in their home. It was terribly annoying to his sensitive ears to listen to screams and yelling of all kinds. Annoying, yes, but something he could endure; he's been doing it for as long as he's been here so enduring it for another eternity was no trouble._

_A shrill screeching noise made him wince and flinch, the chains dangling and clinging together and keeping him in place. Dull, gold eyes glanced up as the metal door to his cell opened slowly, light entering the darkness he was so used to and making him close his eyes in pain. The light was something he wasn't used to, and it gave him a stabbing sensation all the way from his eyes to his head. He tried to squint but quickly shut his eyelids again, moaning as the stabbing pain continued throughout his head._

"_So this is him? The feared villain that our ancestors thought to lock up in the prison built to contain only the strongest of quirk users and, eventually, villains?" A (male?) voice said, seemingly coming closer to him. Footsteps echoed throughout the reinforced, concrete room. He desperately wanted to open his eyes but his fear of the light made him keep them closed to the world._

"_He may not look like too much now, but there is video and written proof of the destruction he can and did cause with just a touch of a finger. His quirk is on a whole other level that not even that many today can achieve. Reports from back then said that he caused damage unseen to this day, including All for One's battle with All Might. Strangely, there were no casualties but I can only guess that was thanks to the many new heroes that were alive back then." Another, much deeper voice said. It echoed throughout the room, filling it up and causing the bound man to wonder why they were here, after so long of him being alone._

_What was the point of the sudden intrusion into his prison?_

"_Ah yes. I almost forgot about his quirk. What was it again?"_

_A low laugh came from the deeper voice. "Were you not paying attention to the briefing? His quirk isn't something to forget, afterall." A sudden pressure was put on his head, making him flinch hard enough to yank on the chains around his neck and arms. A mix between a cough and whimper made it past his lips but nothing more came out, from lack of use, water, or because how long he was left in the place, no one could tell._

"_Does it have something to do with that thing around his face? It's a little archaic don't you think?" The less deep voice said, grabbing the metal muzzle that was strapped around his head and giving it a shake._

"_No, no. The ones before us thought it was more funny than anything to cage him like this. Remember, back in the days when quirks were new, quirk users were seen as less than human. Imprisoning them like this was incredibly common."_

"_True. But wouldn't you also think that when quirks started becoming more prevalent they would take off some this junk? If the public caught wind of this today it would be a media shit show with the prison in the spotlight. I don't want to be apart of that, and both of us know what would happen if he was found out."_

_There was a brief silence in which he dare open his eyes, curious as to what exactly was going on. Very slowly, gold orbs once more viewed the world, though the light coming from beyond the door was somehow dimmer, not that he was complaining. _

_He took in the two figures before him. Both seemed rather intimidating to the imprisoned man, with broad shoulders and a height he couldn't remember seeing before. The slightly shorter one was staring at the taller one, brown hair cut just below his ears and slicked back. The taller one was the complete opposite in his opinion, with blonde hair that was tied into a tight bun where his head connected to his neck. The tall man was looking away at the wall, holding his gaze for a few moments before turning back to stare at the shorter one. The dim lighting from beyond the door reflected off of the tall man's glasses._

"_I would hope that you had more confidence in me, my dear friend," eyes shifted over to him and lightened as they saw dull gold stare at them,"and it seems our other friend is awake! I didn't think he would be as active nowadays but we must have interrupted his sleep."_

_The tall man knelt down so he was eye level with him, green eyes attempting to look soft but something was…..off about them. There was an underlying darkness that he couldn't comprehend nor was it something he would even try to understand. _

"_I bet no one has talked to you in a while, huh? I wonder how long it's been…." A pause as the green eyes studied him more. "Must be years now that I think about it. Almost everyone here didn't even know about you. Can you believe that? You, one of the most powerful villains to have been created, forgotten like this and bound like an animal with no way out. How many things have you forgotten, being down here all these years? Do you remember the sunlight, the fresh air, the __**people?**__" _

_A heavy emphasis on the last word confused him. What people? And sunlight…..he could vaguely remember what that was but being trapped in darkness really did no favors in terms of memory and knowledge. Deciding that answering the man would appease the blonde, he shook his head as much as he could._

_The man sighed and patted the muzzle. "I didn't think so. Memories can only last for so long, after all. You were such a powerful villain __**Overhaul**__."_

_He flinched at that name. It sounded familiar. So, so familiar. But why? Why did it strike a cord in his brain when nothing else could nothing more than nudge him?_

_His sudden panic must have shown through his face, as both men tsked, the blonde still staying uncomfortably close to him and holding onto the muzzle. He tried getting the hand off of him, yanking at the concrete slabs that his hands were in, knowing that they wouldn't be able to escape but trying anyway. He didn't like this man's touch, even if it wasn't on his actual skin._

"_Wait. This is Overhaul? __**The Overhaul**__?" The smaller man sneered down at him, disgust evident on his face; but a hint of something else gleamed in his eyes. "I don't believe it. Overhaul was seen as an unstoppable villain that made even All for One nervous. I'm not convinced that this guy can be __**that**__ ancient villain. It's not possible. Not to mention it's been well over two hundred years and he's still alive even though he has quirk suppressors running through his veins as well as clasped around his wrists. That would make him-"_

"_Well over two hundred years, I know." The tall man stood up, letting go of the metal muzzle in the process. He let out a quiet sigh in relief._

"_He is quite the medical marvel isn't he? With so many quirk suppressants that could perhaps even make All Might weak, he shouldn't still be alive. Yet, his quirk is somehow keeping him alive. Strange, isn't it?"_

"_Strange is one way to put it. Why hasn't the government tried to kill him if he hasn't died from being down here anyway?"_

"_Ah, see that's where the cooperation between Tartarus and the government ends. They do not know he is still alive. As far as they know, he died two hundred years ago." He watched as the tall one ushered the brunette towards the metal door. The lights from beyond it suddenly brightened, blinding him once again and forcing him to shut his eyes in order to escape the throbbing pain._

"_Then why did you call me here? I don't see why you would want to move him from such a secure location. Keeping him here has worked out so far for everyone. What's changed?" _

_The deep laugh that came chilled him to his very soul. "Oh, so much my friend. So much."_


	2. Chapter 2: A Bird's Sanctuary

_Shink_

_Shink_

Being touched after _so long with no contact whatsoever _was an experience Overhaul, _they called him that every time they entered his cell so it must be his name, _didn't think he liked very much. No matter if it was the hands touching and prodding the parts of his face they could access or metal _needles_ sliding into his flesh and taking the precious life giving fluid, every touch _**hurt**_. Noises of protest had left his muzzled mouth but after the white coats heard him-

Well, at least he learned loud noises were bad.

_Shink_

_Shink_

Though he hated the needle days, those paled in comparison to the days that resulted in flaring pain and fire in his veins_pleasehelpithurtssomuchImsorrywhatdidIdowrong-_

Overhaul missed the days of the past, when the most that happened would be an insect bugging him or him having enough strength to actually wiggle in his restraints. Sure, contact with another creature was something he was curious about, but if he had known that not being alone resulted being in pain _constantly_,he would have happily stayed isolated.

And though the physical pain was unbearable, the constant stream of questions were somehow almost worse. Understanding what the white coats were saying went beyond his mental comprehension and sometimes Overhaul wondered if they knew it. They had to know that he couldn't speak; besides the obvious _muzzle _on him, he hadn't spoken before. Trying to form these almost foreign words was impossible.

Yet, they continued to ask him questions, no matter if they knew he wasn't able to speak.

_What were the repercussions of your quirk Overhaul?_

_What age did your quirk manifest?_

_Does the name "All For One" ring a bell to you? _

_What kind of weaknesses does All For One have?_

The questions asking about All For One were the most asked and also the most painful when he never answered. He tried, _he tried so hard _to answer their questions but nothing beyond a whine would make it past his lips and then _more pain _would surge throughout his body. The masked men would hit his body with long metal poles that sparked with something yellow/green, lighting up a small area when it was turned on. They called it electricity but he called it _pain_.

Overhaul could tell the men enjoyed his pain. The metal poles left his skin different colors beyond the paleness that he was used to. The lights, the electricity, created a sort of pain that was so similar to the injections yet completely different. It would surge through his body but made his body twitch in ways that he didn't know it could do. The men were even able to get screams out of his unused throat.

He quickly learned that life was pain; that an existence such as his would never become something more than a slave for others to use and abuse until interest dwindled and eventually disappeared altogether. He couldn't wait for the isolation once the whitecoats lost interest in him.

_Shink_

_Shink_

Dull eyes stared warily as another needle slid into pale skin, the whitecoat patting his arm as red liquid was drawn. Overhaul could feel another wave of exhaustion hit him, the many vials of blood sitting in a padded case staring back at him. He didn't know much about the blood, but everytime they withdrew many vials from his body he got unnaturally tired, and he often fell unconscious soon after.

A small whimper escaped his throat, resulting in a small laugh from the whitecoat and a pat on his head.

"Don't be scared now Overhaul. Thanks to you, we have been able to understand the quirk gene far more than ever before. Your contributions to science is unparalleled, and for that, you should be happy that your miserable life has actually done something good." Whitecoat tilted Overhaul's head up, as much as it could be, forcing eye contact between the two; the brown eyes that watched him shone with emotions he couldn't name. Gold eyes quickly glanced downwards, avoiding the searing gaze of the whitecoat.

"I can't believe this is _the _Overhaul." The other whitecoat in the room scoffed. "Wasn't he supposed to be a feared villain that was rumored to even rival that villain All For One? Yet, this..._thing _is pathetic; sure, _its _blood is useful for now but what are we going to do after its uses run out? Surely, we won't need its blood forever."

Both whitecoats jumped when a growl made its way up his throat and past his lips. Overhaul didn't know why, but being called an "it" made an emotion he couldn't name bubble deep in his chest, and it made his eyes narrow in a way they only did when the light behind the door hit his face.

Golden eyes flashed and he lunged forward, trying to reach for the whitecoat that had been sticking needles in his arm. Even the masked men with the metal rods didn't scare him as his body reacted without any thought. If the muzzle wasn't on him, Overhaul would be snapping his teeth at the whitecoat.

Said whitecoat jumped back in fright, yelping and dropping some of the vials filled with the red liquid. The masked men stepped forward, aiming the metal poles at Overhaul before thrusting the poles forward, the sharp sound of electricity coming from the tips of the metal.

The growl quickly evolved into a muffled scream, pain racking his form that made him thrash in the chains and concrete that bound him to the cell. His nerves were alight with fire. If he could he would beg to have the poles taken away from his sensitive skin.

What felt like hours (but was in reality mere seconds) passed before the metal was pulled away from his skin, giving him a slight relief; however, the after effects of the electricity still flowed through his veins. The collar around his throat was choking him as his head shook from the flames that licked his nerves. His hands, if they weren't trapped, would be flexing and clawing at his arms. It almost felt like tiny bugs were crawling on and inside his skin.

Tears streamed down his pale face and rolled over dry lips before dripping onto the muzzle. How water could still be produced he didn't know.

"Stupid fucking…." The whitecoat mumbled, staring at the red liquid that now stained the concrete floor. Some of it had already started drying and became an ugly brown color.

"You three," he pointed to the three masked men that showed no indication that seconds ago they had tortured the still gasping Overhaul, "go tell Tanaka that we are going to need some sedatives. I didn't think we would need them, but our guest seems to have more fight in him today than I thought he would. I had thought he would quiet for today's departure but I assumed wrong. _Animals can be so unpredictable_."

All three masked men hesitated for only the briefest of seconds, before nodding and opening the metal door with a loud screech.

"Which dose do you need to request from Sir?"

"Tell Tanaka to get the highest dose he can. Smaller injections won't do much to Overhaul despite how weak he is. Such a fine individual…." The whitecoat muttered, staring at Overhaul, who had long gone limp, body still twitching every few seconds or so. Such a powerful individual reduced to a sad dog of a man. But a valuable dog nonetheless.

"Understood sir." The door shut, letting all the individuals in the room know that the guards had left momentarily.

Overhaul could barely keep his eyes open, the shock from minutes ago seemingly more extreme then previous ones dealt to him. They held the poles far longer this time around than previous, and he could certainly tell. His body wouldn't respond at all to any small commands he tried to give them, no matter if it was to even simply roll his shoulder. Painful wouldn't even begin to describe it.

"You want to sedate him just for that? And with the strongest dose as well? Don't you think his body might not be able to handle such a strong sedative with no side effects? No matter how strong you think his quirk is, there is only so much a human body can take." The second whitecoat mumbled, kneeling and gathering up the spilled blood on a rag of some kind, while the other one stood, watching Overhaul with a glint in his eye.

"You idiot. Don't you remember about tonight? We're transferring him to another facility. One with less government oversight." Whitecoat's eyes glanced down at the second whitecoat before his attention went to the vials in the case. "We can't risk surprise government inspections discovering our most valuable asset at the moment. We could lose years worth of research, not to mention we could be imprisoned for not disclosing that we have a long-thought dead villain that is being experimented on."

"But to move him so far away?" The second one asked, making a disgusted face as he wadded up the rag and put it into a plastic case. "We are putting a lot of faith in this company that we know little about. How do we know for sure they will even be able to get him out of here tonight without anyone seeing?"

Overhaul watched blearily as the main whitecoat scoffed. "The owner is friends of the Boss's, so I doubt he would hire anything less than perfect. We have nothing to worry about. The most we need to do is-"

_Knock_

_Knock_

Whitecoat rolled his eyes before not quite yelling an "Enter" to the guards on the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal only one guard, despite there being three that had left, with a bottle of clear liquid in his gloved hand.

"We have the sedatives you asked for. Sir said to administer the sedative slowly as to not make him go into shock."

The guard handed the bottle over to the outstretched hand of the whitecoat, and quickly took his leave with a nod from the whitecoat. The lid was carefully unscrewed and put into the whitecoat's pocket. A slim needle withdrew the sedative until it was almost full, before it was pulled out. He hummed as he walked the few feet to Overhaul before squatting down.

It took him little time to slide in the syringe and, without pause, started pushing the sedatives into Overhaul's bloodstream. The whitecoat nearly lost his balance when the second grabbed his arm. "Tanaka said to slowly administer the sedatives. Don't you think you're going a little too fast?"

Whitecoat pushed the second away from him before inserting the last of the liquid into the bound man's body. Almost instantly, Overhaul felt more sluggish than before, the pain from the shocks now a distant memory. His mind felt even more disconnected than it usually did with his body.

"I'm…..confident in…..handle it…"

Was listening to these people talk always so difficult?

"Tanaka…...don't!"

Maybe it was.

"Shut...p….no….ult."

Wh?

"Lo…..leep."

Darkness took him before he could think anymore.

Golden eyes shot open as a scream rang ripped through the air, shattering the darkness that had surrounded him. His drugged out state could barely understand where he was. He just wanted to go back to sleep, to get away from the reality that life had given him. Yet, the small part of his brain that rarely spoke yelled for him to get up and do _something_.

And that's exactly what he did.

Overhaul groaned lowly, the muzzle scraping against the raw skin of his face as he moved his head away from whatever it was lying on. He moved one of his shaky arms to brush against the floor, feeling for anythi-

_Wait_

_**He could move his arms and head?**_

The cloudiness in his eyes suddenly disappeared, his eyes becoming more aware than they had ever been before. He looked around himself, trying to look for something familiar, something that would tell him _what was going on_.

The muzzle kept some of his panic at bay, even some of the chains around his wrists were familiar, but everything else was unfamiliar.

His hands were no longer encased in stone; for the first time in as long as he could remember, his hands met nothing but the air around him. They were red and raw, but they were free. He could actually bend his fingers now, no longer forced to keep them straight and unmoving.

The actual chains on his legs and arms were still tight and unyielding, but they weren't attached to anything that kept him from moving. He had freedom for once to move about as he wished.

His cell, _the only place he could call home_, was not what met his eyes. Instead, it was hot flames and metal all around him. The flames, a sickening red and orange, stared at him from the metal in front of him and made the dark gray turn orange from the heat. Overhaul could feel the heat in front of him. His body moved before his mind, shaky legs and hands crawling away from the metal and towards the other end of the metal container.

As he moved, bodies covered in red liquid, _blood, it's blood why did they have blood on the outside without the needles_, were on the floor of whatever he was in. Panic started to settle in, his body screaming at him to _leaveleaveleavehurtblood-_

Overhaul didn't like this; what was this place? Why wasn't he in his safe, cold, _dark, bloody cell_? It was so much nicer without the people with blood on the outside of their bodies. It was _scary_ here.

_But wasn't the cell scary too?_

It was, but it was familiar, wasn't it? A change in routine only led to more pain didn't it?

_But...but if this was freedom, something away from the whitecoats and needles and the cell, wasn't it something to try? _

Maybe the little voice was onto something. Whatever, whoever gave him this opportunity had his thanks. If life was always full of pain, but maybe less than what he always experienced, it was worth finding.

Gathering what little resolve he had, Overhaul looked for some sort of door, something that led a way out to another cell. He nearly missed it, but beyond the bodies in the narrow space, was a small crack that looked like a weird shaped door. Overhaul quickly, or as quickly as he could with limbs that weren't used to movement, crawled to the weird door, hands and legs covered in blood. He ignored it, but a nagging voice told him it had to be cleaned off once he got out.

Once over to the door, hands tapped it, unused to the smooth surface of metal, especially the heat from the flames that started to follow him through the narrow cell. He ran his shaking fingers over it, fascinated with the control he had with moving his limbs freely. It was such an odd experience that he wanted more of.

He did what he saw others do in his cell, and pushed the door, hoping that it wasn't stuck like his cell door often was. He chirped happily when the door slowly opened, the low light from wherever he was shining onto his face. Golden eyes wanted to narrow but instead widened at the sight. Slowly, oh so slowly, Overhaul made his way out of the metal cell.

The ceiling was weird, dark with small dots of white and yellow in it and seemingly infinite. He tried to reach for the top of the ceiling, but was unable too. The large white circle on the ceiling was pretty though.

An invisible force moved his hair, almost like what the whitecoat did but somehow this was more…..gentle. More reassuring.

And it was so colorful! Things glowed, besides the flames, and things he had never seen before made noises he was unfamiliar with. It was an amazing sight to him. His hands met something soft, and his senses screamed and cried. Looking down, he saw short, thin blade like things under him. The color was foreign to him, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

Glancing back at the metal container, that was now completely engulfed in fire, Overhaul had to convince himself that _this was for the best. He no longer had to go back to the cell and get shocked by the poles. He could do whatever he wanted._

_He was free._


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Mention of Eye trauma (not graphic), Mention of Cannibalism (not graphic), PTSD, General Angst**

He lied. He didn't like whatever this place was (_it had to be the place the white coats called "outside"; there was no other explanation his confused mind could come up with_); it was both dark and bright, something his mind could barely comprehend. Not to mention it was so, so cold, the chilliness going all the way through his body and down to his bones. This coldness was never something he had dealt with before. His old home, _cell_, was uncomfortable, yes, but it didn't make him shiver as he did now.

Bare feet stepped in water, _what was this water doing here_, elevating the cold that clung to his body. He shivered, both from the weakness in his muscles and cold, walking towards an unknown destination. The chains still around his arms and neck _hurt_ and _burned _his skin as the cool air attempted to cool it down. The bonds have never been quite this cold before.

The wind blasted against him in a cold dance that he didn't want to endure. His bones creaked and popped as the chains _clinged _and _clanged _against his pale skin; the cold metal started forming small ice crystals from the frigid weather. Overhaul thought he would be happy to see such a sight, something new and exciting, but any feeling that could be considered anything besides _numbness _was hard to pinpoint.

Overhaul flinched as something hit his shoulder _hard_ sending him to the cold and wet ground below. Pain exploded from his shoulder but it did little from straying his eyes away from the person in front of him.

This person wasn't like the whitecoats or the black covered guards he saw. No, this man had not nearly as much covering on; only a black short sleeved shirt and white shorts greeted Overhaul's eyes.

Also unlike the guards, the person in front of him did not have something covering his face. Pale, white eyes stared at him, short gray hair blowing gently in the wind with what visible light there was shining down on him. The eyes staring down at him were narrowed, as if angry and confused all at once.

"How about you watch where you're fucking going you freak?" Words escaped the white eyed man but Overhaul could only understand parts of it. Freak was something he was familiar with (the scientists called him that constantly so he must be a freak) but some of the other words made no sense. What was the white eyed man telling him? Why did he sound so angry?

Overhaul tried to back away, his wet and shaky arms doing little to help him get away from this person, whose anger was so very clear, even to him.

A muffled yelp came from his muzzled mouth as sharp pain spread throughout his face. One moment he had been scooting back, the next his face was pressed into the wet ground. The cold metal of the muzzle dug into his skin, small droplets of red escaping as it tore into his skin.

He scrambled to get purchase, to escape from this person and find a safe place to curl up in. However, his weak body could do little more than wiggle against the strength of the man above him.

"Such a fucking weak excuse of a person is what you are. What's with all these chains and muzzle anyway? An escaped villain perhaps?" The person above him hummed, putting more pressure on his head and grabbing the chains around his arms, yanking on them. A scream tore it's way past barely parted lips. "No one would miss you then, would they? The world would be better off without weak villains like you walking around and sullying our names."

Overhaul was panicking now, stubby nails digging into the concrete. Desperation clouded his vision as his arms were yanked behind him. Shoulders popped as the pain gradually increased to an unbearable degree.

Tears started streaming down his face.

"Aw, poor thing. Scared? _**You should be**_."

Golden eyes widened as the man's mouth opened wide, a long tongue falling out of the wide mouth and touching his cheek. A shiver ran up Overhaul's spine; the tongue was incredibly cold and wet as it left a trail on his cheek. Fear almost overtook him when the looming figure showed off incredibly sharp teeth that had to be much longer than any other humans have. The blood on said teeth didn't help.

"_**You just look so**_…._**tasty. You wouldn't mind if I just had one bite, would you?"**_

No, No, NO! He just got free; he didn't want to be hurt. He has had enough pain, too much pain in his long, dark life. Was it so bad that he wanted to exist outside the darkness? That he wanted to experience all these new things without fear and pain?

His struggles got harder, his legs kicking before a heavy weight was put on them, immobilizing his frantic movement. His arms were still pulled taunt behind him, making that option void. All he could do was wait, as the man leaned closer with those sharp, **sharp teeth-**

Just as suddenly as when he had been forced into the ground, the weight lifted off of him. Loud noises sounded behind him, almost like a body hitting the ground. His body stayed, frozen. Though his arms and legs were once again free, Overhaul couldn't force his body to move and escape.

The yelling and noise continued for a few more moments, before a groan sounded and everything went silent. He couldn't stop his body from shaking as footsteps slowly started walking towards him.

He felt his body shake, the fear from before coming back full force. More tears (_how did his body still have enough water to spill this many tears?_) streamed down his face, wetting the cuts and bruises on his face from the muzzle. His mind was a mantra of _please move please move I don't want to be hurt more please body I want to be free PLEASE-_

"Hey, are you alright? I've already called the ambulance, but I need to know if he stabbed you or if you blacked out during the attack." The man above him was nothing like the one that hurt him. This new person had long black hair as opposed to silver, yellow coverings, making it impossible for Overhaul to see the new person's eyes. There was also a long white…...something around the man's neck, extended and disappearing behind his body.

When he didn't answer, the new person squatted down, putting their hand on his back. "Can you move? Are you able to stand at all?" Calm, so much more calm than any person had been to him before. It was almost comforting. Even the rubbing the man was doing, oh so gently, on his back was nice. A rumbling noise started his Overhaul's throat.

_Prrrrr Prrrrrr_

The hand stopped briefly, a noise from the man above him making Overhaul twitch and stare at the man as blood dripped down his face. The man had long put the yellow coverings onto his head so Overhaul could now see the black eyes staring at him. Cocking his head to the size, he stared back with his dull gold eyes.

They were both silent for a while, black staring into gold. The air was tense, an escapee praying that the person that saved him was kind and would let him free.

The sound that broke the silence was a groan that came from neither of them. Instead, it came from behind the savior. The black-haired male turned his attention away from Overhaul, barking out a quiet but forceful "Don't try to run _Canab_. The police will be here in a few minutes, and I'm more than happy to knock you out again".

The other voice suddenly started yelling, causing the one above him to also, not yell per say, but raise his voice.

It continued for only a brief minute or two, with their voices raising even more until the words from the other voice made his breath leave his body.

"_Just one taste! I just want one little taste of that muzzled mutt. Just ONE!"_

"SHUT UP!"

Overhaul cried out as the hand on his back put pressure into his back. He felt his bones pop as the hand keep pressing, pain starting to become more apparent the longer the hand stayed. A pained noise made it through his throat, the muzzled escapee trying to tell the man above him that he was hurting him.

When the yelling continued, Overhaul forced his body to move, however slowly. Holding in a breath of pain, he flipped himself onto his back, his left hand grabbing ahold of the hand that had previously been hurting him. The male above him turned back towards him when Overhaul grabbed him, a surprised expression on his face. A threatening hiss came from his as the man's other hand went up.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean to hu-"

Interruption

"_PLEASE JUST ONE BITE, I'LL ONLY EAT ONE OF HIS EYES I PROMISE!"_

Memory.

"_**He has really pretty eyes. Do you think an injection in the eye will do anything?" A needle, coming closer and closer into his vision, being all he could see as it-**_

Pain.

_Get away, get awaygetawayGeTaWaYGETAWAY_

His clouded mind did not register his body pushing the man off of him, nor did it realize his body running away. He did not hear the yells to come back; neither did he heed any other people walking along the streets so late. All his mind could do was _escape, escape, runrunrun._

How weak his body was did not matter. It took him far away from that horrid place. By the time his body slowed down and, eventually, collapsed, Overhaul was barely thinking, taking as big gulps of air as he could with his shut mouth. The feeling of wanting to curl up and _die _like when he was back in the home-cell reared its head full-force. It was tempting to do. Why should he still want to live? Everyone wanted to hurt him. Even the seemingly kind man that had "saved" him hurt him and yelled at him _no it wasn't at him it was at the bad man-_

He looked around, trying to figure out where his legs took him. It was even darker than where he was before. No light hit him from where the poles were. It was narrow, in between two large buildings. It was also very wet, his clothes by now soaked and chilling him to his very core.

When he felt his body shut down like it oftentimes did whenever the white coats had their fun, Overhaul gave in. His weak mind and bleeding body couldn't handle anymore of this torture. All it wanted to do was rest.

And so he let it.

"Hey mister, are you alright?"


End file.
